villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brainiac
Brainiac is an alien android appearing as a major antagonist in DC Comics. He is regularly portrayed as one of Superman's arch-nemesis (A trait he shares with Lex Luthor) due to his actions on the planet Krypton and has gone on to become one of DC's most dangerous and formidable foes since his debut. History Past Brainiac was created on the alien planet of Colu to act as a humanoid interface and the perfect operating system for the planet’s massive computer network. He developed by sorting and storing large amounts of the planet’s data and information and eventually gained complete sentience. Brainiac was then used as a spy by Colu’s ruling class, due to rebels springing up that were trying to bring down the oppressive government. To make him seem like a normal Coulan, Brainiac was given a "son", Quil Dox, who would later become called Brainiac 2. With his cover intact, Brainiac succeeded in infiltrating the rebels and bringing them down from within. However he became too independent and turned on his masters, bringing them down as well. But with two groups now against him, Brainiac left Colu, eventually establishing himself on another planet called Bryak, before he was driven out of there as well. He decided to follow one of his original directives, information gathering, but now for his own gain. Clashes with Superman Brainiac began searching the universe for powers and techniques that would ensure his success against any opponent he came across. He eventually discovered a shrinking ray that would allow him to remove huge cities by miniaturizing them and their populaces. Brainiac began testing it on cities on planets throughout the universe, but the restoration process yielded mixed results and even utter failures. It when the humanoid computer tried to take Metropolis that he had his first encounter with Superman. The Man of Steel managed to stop Brainiac, despite his advanced technology, and drive him away from Earth. The humanoid computer decided that Superman was the ultimate test of his abilities, one that would ensure success in his goals of conquest in the universe. Brainiac attempted many times to defeat Superman using various schemes and even joined forces with Lex Luthor due to their shared level of high-intellect. Eventually Brainiac decided his body was insufficient to beat Superman, despite its possession of super strength and speed. He rebuilt his biological body into a more robotic one constructed out of “living metal”, thus making it so he was no longer limited to one body. This was because Brainiac could now transmit his mind into other electronic devices that could hold it or at least a large part of it. Brainiac was also able to directly transmit himself into interface with other electronic devices to control them and access other devices. He could previously do this only with specialized interface plugs, such as the one on his previous head. Brainiac used this form until Crisis on Infinite Earths, where he was destroyed, but was recreated as the biological Vril Dox. New Beginnings On the plant Colu, there was a scientist named Vril Dox, who actually cloned himself to create a lab assistant, a clone that would be called Vril Dox II. After obtaining a spaceship, Vril Dox journeyed throughout the universe to obtain knowledge and captured members of numerous alien species with use of robot drones. At one point, he went to Krypton while General Zod was alive and stole the entire city of Kandor, which he shrunk and put in his ship. Vril Dox also built a remote scout unit, which he actually programmed to think it was Vril Dox. Battling Superman The scout unit eventually came to Earth as a cloud of nanotech robots, taking over the body of sideshow psychic, Milton Fine, who worked under the name "Brainiac". Since he needed cranial fluid to keep Fine under his control, Vril Dox forced him to go on a killing spree. He eventually discovered that Fine did actually have psychic powers, which he used to fight Superman. Eventually Brainiac was captured by Lex Luthor, but he used his powers to take control of Lexcorp and made the company’s scientists build a version of his Coluan form. A series of diodes on his head increased and stabilized Brainiac’s mental powers and allowed him to directly access computer banks. He continued to come into conflict with Superman, battling him with a combination of mental power and control of computers, even shrinking cities on one occasion like he did in his first incarnation. After losing access to Milton Fine’s body, Brainiac placed his mind in a new robot body called "Brainiac 2.5" and briefly sought to take Superman’s body. Later on, Brainiac revealed he’d place a sleeper virus inside Lexcorp’s Y2K safeguards, which he intended to use to increase his powers to an extremely high level. However it instead brought Brainiac 13 from the 64th century to the present, who stole Brainiac’s form, placing his mind inside Lena Luthor, Lex Luthor’s daughter. Brainiac 13 transformed Metropolis into a futuristic version of itself, but Lex Luthor made a bargain with Brainiac 13. In exchange for control of the B13 Technology, he gave Brainiac 13 Lena Luthor and Brainiac 2.5 left with Brainiac 13. Later Conflicts When Imperiex attacked, Brainiac 2.5 and 13 got involved in the conflict. Though at first they helped the heroes of Earth battle Imperiex, the two changed sides, but this ended up backfiring. Brainiac 13 was destroyed when he was sent back in time to the Big Bang and Brainiac 2.5’s control of Lena Luthor was broken, thus he is now considered deceased. Later on, a clone of Brainiac joined forces with a future Brainiac model, Brainiac 8 A.K.A. Indigo who’d been sent to kill Donna Troy and ensure Colu’s existence. The Brainiac clone tried to copy itself using a secret Lexcorp facility, but Starfire destroyed him along with the ship he was in. After the Infinite Crisis, another Brainiac clone, this time composed of nanobots, invaded a Waynetech robotics facility, hoping to get a new body, the prototype OMAC unit created from B13 technology. The Brainiac clone fought Superman and Batman to try and get the OMAC with Metallo and the Metal Men under his control helping him, but was beaten. Later on, a drone came to Earth and fought Superman, retrieving a blood sample from him for Brainiac to research. When Supergirl told Superman about what Brainiac was up to, Brainiac brought his ship above the Earth and deactivated all the technology on the planet’s surface. Brainiac captured Superman and prepared to take Metropolis, planning to destroy the Sun with a missile and destroying the Earth as well. However Supergirl stopped the missile, while Superman freed himself and brought Brainiac to Earth. But as the Man of Steel was distracted with saving Metropolis and Kandor, Brainiac attacked the Kent farm, resulting in the death of Jonathan Kent. The U.S. Government then captured Brainiac, turning him over to Project 7734 and Lex Luthor attempted to flee the project with him. But Brainiac didn't go with him, since he had another plan, though it’s unknown what it is, only that it involved an alliance of two masterminds against Superman. Television appearance Brainiac is the secondary antagonist in Superman: The Animated Series, Justice League and Justice League Unlimited, behind Lex Luthor. Brainiac is one of the main antagonists in the TV show Smallville. Movie appearance Brainiac is rumored to be the villain of the upcoming Man of Steel sequel. Appearance in LEGO Batman franchise ''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' Brainiac appears at the very end of the game and leaves a cliffhanger for the third game. He is seen on his ship watching a screen with energy and says "I have located it". ''LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham'' Brainiac reappears as the main antagonist of the sequel. He captures all seven members of the Lantern Corps and mind control to hold them in their cells. Just as the Justice League are battling Lex Luthor, The Joker, Cheetah, and Solomon Grundy, and the Justice League prepare to return to Earth with them subdued, they are halted by Brainiac, who suddenly sends a transmission to the Watchtower, revealing his plan: to use the combined powers of the Lantern Corps to charge a shrink ray which will miniaturize Earth, allowing Brainiac to add it to his growing collection of planets. In the end, after the Justice League managed to return Earth to its proper size, with the combined power of the Latern Corps, Superman is out cold, giving Brainiac the chance to enlarge him and mind control him. The Justice League builts a generate to electrocute Superman to break him free from Brainiac's control, but has no affect. Robin then realizes that when Brainiac took control of Batman's mind, Robin was able to free Batman by giving him a speech. As giant Superman grabs Batman in his hand, Batman gives a speech to him that admits Batman as his friend. This enables Superman to break free from Brainiac's control and capture Brainiac as he tosses his ship away. At the end of the game, Brainiac is seen inside the same jail cell with Joker and Lex Luthor, trapped inside of a tiny bottle. Joker and Lex Luthor laughs at Brainiac about how small he is, only to accidentally break his bottled imprisonment, reverting him back to normal size, much to Joker and Luthor's horrors. It is unknown if he escaped imprisonment after that. Scribblenauts Unmasked Brainiac is secretly working with Doppelganger at the beginning of the game as Doppelganger is causing havoc and teaming up with supervillains in the DC world. Once Maxwell and the Justice League arrive on Brainiac's spaceship, Brainiac and Doppelganger appears before Lily and takes her globe away. They then try to teleport her and Maxwell away, but to no avail. Brainiac unveals his plan to rule the multiverse with the help of alternate Brainiacs from other dimensions who appear and form the Brainiac collective, planning to erase all life in existence. Brainiac then orders Doppelganger to protect them as he calls him his friend. Doppelganger becomes so confused, after he is told by Maxwell that Brainiac is decieving him, and says he feels incomplete, as though he is missing somthing. Lily soon realizes he is missing a twin sister and advises Maxwell to create one for him. As Maxwell creates Doppelily, Doppelganger now realizes how Brainiac used him and uses his powers to fight him off. Maxwell and Lily rushes over to Cyborg, who was hacked by Brainiac, and manages to fix him. Before Brainiac teleports him, Cyborg explains to Maxwell and Lily that Brainiac can only teleport people from his dimension and is about to tell them the key to defeating him until he is then teleported away. Soon after, Doppelganger is defeated by Brainiac. Just then, Lily and Doppelily come up with an idea to summon alternate heroes from other dimensions, which Maxwell is capable of as he summons an army of alternate heroes who take on the Brainiac Collective. In the end, Brainiac and his alternate selves are defeat and Doppelganger is reformed. See Brainiac (Scribblenauts) Injustice 2 Brainiac appears in Injustice 2 as the main antagonist and final boss of the game. See Brainiac (Injustice) Lego Justice League Cosmic Clash Brainiac is the main antagonist in LEGO DC Universe ''movie, ''Lego Justice League Cosmic Clash, ''voiced by Phil Lamarr.'' Brainiac appears at the beginning of the movie, where his ship appears before a planet that is shrunken down and placed inside a glass jar. As Brainiac is about to put it in his collection, however, he trips and accidentally damages it. Brainiac decides to replace the damaged planet by collecting the planet Earth instead. Upon arriving Earth, Brainiac comes face to face with the Justice League. After their battle in space, Superman tosses Brainiac’s ship deep away from orbit. After Brainiac returns to his home planet, Brainiac Prime, he orders one of his robot kind, Brainiac 1.4, to fix his broken ship. Brainiac then come across two other versions of himself, Brainiac 1.2 and 1.3, who both mock at his ship's soot marks that resembles a black eye and a mustache from his battle with the Justice League. Brainiac tells his underlings it's nothing he can't handle as he goes over to a smaller version of his ship. Brainiac 1.3 asks him why only he can use the ship. Brainiac tells him it's because he is Brainiac 1.1, showing his suprierority over them. As Brainiac disembarks from his planet, the two Brainiacs devise a way to destroy him to take over. Once Brainiac returns to Earth, he comes across Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern. This time, he blasts them with a ray, sending them across time, as they were the strongest heroes to stop him. Brainiac then broadcasts a worldwide message, telling the people that he will use his drones to scan everyone and catalize them before he shrinks the planet and places it in his collection. As Flash and Batman travels back in time to save the Justice League, Cyborg calls upon Supergirl to help him fight Brainiac's drones. While the heroes destroy his drones in their scanning process, Brainiac becomes outraged by it and activate's his drone's defense systems. Brainiac soon discovers Green Lantern and Wonder Woman who are returned to the present by Batman and have helped Cyborg and Supergirl finish off the last of Brainiac's drones. Brainiac contacts Brainiac 1.2 and 1.3 and asks them the progress of his ship's repairs. Brainiac 1.3 sarcastically tells him it's nice to see him too after his sudden attitude with them. Brainiac tells him he didn't mean that as he says he's in the middle of something. Brainiac 1.2 mocks him for saying that as he tells him that he and Brainiac 1.3 are also in the middle of something. As Brainiac 1.2 then tells Brainiac his ship is almost complete, Brainiac tells them to bring it to him once it is. Once he hung up on them, Brainiac presses a button on his ship's controls, blasting a ray down upon the Justice League, opening a portal that several dinosaurs are seen coming out of. Meanwhile, Batman and Flash travel to the future to save Superman there. Upon arriving, they discover Metropolis is now destroyed as Brainiac took over. Brainiac's drones appear and attack the time machine, sending Flash back to the present and leaving Batman stranded. Just then, Batman comes face to face with Superman merged with Brainiac who knew Batman saved the other two heroes and made sure he sent Superman to stop him in the future. As Brainiac Superman is about to destroy Superman, he is stopped by Legion of Superheroes: Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, and Saturn Girl, who helps Batman escape from him. Brainiac Superman later runs into the Legion of Superheroes after they destroy Brainiac's drones to lure him and defeats them with ease, although it was actually an illusion made by Saturn Girl. He then finds Batman in the Batcave where Batman dons his Bat-Gorilla suit and fights Brainiac Superman with. Although Batman struggles, he manages to trick Brainiac Superman into opening a vault containing Kryptonite, which Brainiac Superman congratulates Batman for planning ahead when Superman turns evil. However, Batman reveals that the Krptonite's not part of his plan as he places a sunlight device on his suit, blasting Brainiac Superman with sunlight from. However, Brainiac manages to resist it and is about to finish Batman as he holds a giant penny in his hand. As Brainiac tells Batman his friend Superman is gone forever, Superman manages to fight back Brainiac and frees himself from his control. Superman is then sent to the present as he remembered who he is, but Batman is still stranded in the future. That is until the Legion of Superheroes appear in a time machine. Back in the present, after the heroes imprison the dinosaurs in a green cage made by Green Lantern, Superman appears before them and congratulates them. As the heroes realizes that Batman is missing however, Brainiac laughs triumphantly as he got rid of him. He then recieves a message saying his ship is repaired. Once Brainiac arrives on his ship, Brainiac 1.2 and 1.3 are there and presents to him a shrink ray device. As they give it to him, however, Brainiac already finds out the device is a booby trap they made for him, and he destroys them for it. He then places the shrink ray device in his head and uses it to shrink the Earth and place it inside a bottle. Fortunately, Batman returns to the present after he used a time machine from the Legion of Superheroes. The Justice League are each seen flying in their own jets as they fly from the Earth and to the lid of the bottle where they escape from. The lid of the bottle rolls over to Brainiac's feet, which Brainiac soon discovers the heroes have escaped. Brainiac attempts to shrink the heroes as they swarm around him. Batman enters Brainiac's head and discovers the shrink ray inside there. As Batman leaps out of Brainiac's head, his and the Justice League's ship combine to form a robot they call Mecha Leaguer, which Supergirl points out is almost the size of Brainiac. Mecha Leaguer fights Brainiac with ease, but Brainiac refuses to give up and attempts to blast them out of existence with his shrink ray. However, as he soon blasts them, he discovers his growth ray that causes them and their world to grow, which Batman had reconfigured his shrink device and caused it to explode. As the Earth continues to grow, Brainiac's ship breaks apart, and Brainiac is left faced with a giant sized Mecha Leaguer. After Brainiac loses his purpose in collecting planets, he causes himself to self destruct as he begins to count down from ten. Batman, on the other hand, asks Brainiac if collecting is his purpose. Brainiac says affirmative as he still continues his countdown. Batman tells Brainiac to stop his countdown after he says he has a solution. Brainiac is later seen in a jailcell, observing a penny that he adds to his new collection of coins. As the Justice League are watching him at the Hall of Justice, Flash wonders if Brainiac will collect all coins. Batman tells him it's impossible as he says that new coins are made every year that will never end Brainiac's collection. Powers and Abilities In his original incarnation, Brainiac has superhuman knowledge due to being an advanced computer system. He also has superhuman strength, speed, and endurance, which increased after building himself a new robotic body. Brainiac has used numerous devices such as the Hyper-Ray, which let him shrink entire cities and the Ultra-Force Shield, which was strong enough to protect him from Superman. After reconstructing himself, Brainiac was able to build a large Skull Ship as a cybernetic extension of himself. It came with numerous weapons, including red sun torpedos and robotic tentacles. The incarnation of Brainiac after Crisis on Infinite Earths has an extremely high level of intelligence. He used powerful telekinetic and telepathic abilities while controlling Milton Fine. Brainiac’s robotic forms have the ability to control machines and possess superhuman strength. Gallery 2973650-brainiac.jpg|Brainiac and his collection of shrunken cities Brainiac (Vril Dox).jpg 155851-192247-brainiac super.jpg brainiacc_1km8.png|Brainiac in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Brainiac_animated.jpg|Brainiac DCAU Brainiac_Brainiac_Attacks_001.png|Brainiac in Superman: Brainiac Attacks 298px-Brainiac-losh.jpg|Brainiac in Legion of Super Heroes Brainiac_BTBATB_001.jpg|Brainiac in Batman: The Brave and the Bold Brainiac-unbound.jpg|Brainiac in Superman: Unbound BrainiacInjustice2.jpg|Braniac in Injustice 2 Video Clark Kent vs Future Brainiac Superman (disguised as Batman) vs Brainiac Justice League vs Brainiac Lex Luthor Justice League Unlimited Divided We Fall Superman Unbound "You Must Be Brainiac" Injustice 2 - Shattered Alliances Part 5 Official Brainiac Showcase Legion Of Superheroes Brainiac 1 Compilation Trivia *In the early drafts of Superman III the character of Gus Gorman was intended to be a disguise for Brainiac so that he could operate freely on Earth. The producers rejected this idea, and Gorman - played by the late Richard Pryor - was instead used as comic relief in the finished film. *The original incarnation of Brainiac was the basis for the one in the 1990’s Superman animated series, but he is instead a Kryptonian interface for the planet’s computer system. *Superman has speculated the incarnation of Brainiac after Crisis on Infinite Earths had a direct hand in destroying Krypton. *Despite being Pure Evil in most incarnations, his current Prime Earth iteration is considerably less evil (though is still a planet destroying mass murderer), and has shown (in the 2016 miniseries "Telos") a significant degree of honour in upholding his arrangement to help Telos find his family in pennance for taking him away from them, and he was also shown to care a great deal for his biological daughter Techne, and went out of his way to forsake the power Computo could have offered him in favour of saving her life. Category:Pure Evil Category:Aliens Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Supervillains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Protective Category:Humanoid Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Master Manipulator Category:Misanthropes Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Serial Killers Category:Possessor Category:Brainwashers Category:Revived Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Crackers Category:Genocidal Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Big Bads Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Lego Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Monster Master Category:Elderly Category:Paranoid Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Delusional Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Justice League Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Legacy Category:Nemesis Category:Murderer Category:Injustice Villains